


Smash the Cake

by MackenzieW



Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Prompt Fill, The Nanny - Freeform, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Flashforward in The Nanny - Robin and Regina celebrate their twins' first birthday.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: In Any Universe (OQ Prompt Party) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972261
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Smash the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for day seven of **OQ Prompt Party 2020** using a personal prompt submitted for **The Nanny** : The Beans' first birthday._

### Smash the Cake

Two quick knocks got Regina's attention. She looked up from her screens toward the door to her office, smiling when she saw her fiancé standing there. Robin leaned against the doorframe, his coat on and his briefcase dangling from his hand. "You lost track of time, didn't you?"

"I did," she admitted, glancing at the clock on her desk to see it was almost six o'clock. She looked back at Robin. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Take all the time you need. Marco is in the parking lot and is in no rush," he assured her, taking a seat in her office.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to make him wait. He no doubt wants to go home too. It's Friday."

"Yes, it is," he replied. "I should talk to your boss about how much work you had for a Friday."

"Well, I have it on good authority that he's still here too, so I don't know how good that will be," she teased him back.

Robin chuckled, nodding. "Touché."

She shut down her computer and started to gather items to pack in her bag. Robin pulled out his phone, no doubt texting Will that they would probably be a little later than expected. He frowned as he read the text he got back. "Will said he's been busy with the decorations and wants us to pick up something for dinner."

"Oh, thank goodness," she said, relieved to know the party was mostly prepared for now. "I'll pick him up whatever he wants if he's doing that for us."

"I'll let him know. Hopefully he won't go crazy," Robin replied, thumb flying across the screen as he texted Will back.

She chuckled as she zipped up her bag. Glancing at her desk, she reached out for one picture she had there. It was a family shot taking almost a year ago. She lay in a hospital bed, her hair pulled into a ponytail as she held Henry, wrapped in blue swaddling. Robin sat next to her, cradling Grace in her pink swaddling. Roland sat on Regina's side and all three beamed for the camera as the twins slept.

"I can't believe it's been a year," she said, gently running her finger over her babies. They certainly weren't that small now.

"I know," Robin said, now standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's been a crazy year."

She chuckled. "No, 2016 was a crazy year while 2017 has been heaven."

"We got more sleep in 2016," he pointed out.

"That's true," she agreed, "but I never was threatened with prison in 2017."

He hummed, tightening his hold on her. "Alright, 2016 was kinda shite. I mean, a lot of amazing things happened during it but it brought a lot of turmoil too."

"Yeah. And that's why I'm glad last year was relatively quiet," she replied, patting his arms so he would release her.

He moved away, leaning against her desk. "Do we even want to say anything about this year?"

"No," she replied, pressing a finger to his lips. "I don't want to jinx us."

"Good call," he said, voice muffled as he spoke around her finger. He then kissed it before standing. "Let me go get your coat."

She took her bag and walked over to the door, letting him help her into her coat. Once it was buttoned, she wrapped her scarf around her neck and took his hand. "Let's go."

They walked past the empty desks and Robin hit the button for the elevator. She looked around, growing sheepish. "Wow, I didn't mean to be the last one out."

"You're a hard worker," he said, kissing her head as the elevator arrived. "That's why you're where you are."

She hummed as they boarded it. Looking up at him with a coy smile, she said: "And here I thought it was because I was sleeping with the boss."

He laughed as the doors closed, pulling her in for a hug. "Well, that certainly didn't hurt you," he told her.

"I imagine not," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as the elevator descended to the lobby. That was another thing that had changed in the past year – she could joke about something like that without the ghosts that used to haunt her. She knew that while Robin had opened the door for her, she had earned her job at Sherwood on her own merits. And she had worked hard every day, earning the respect of her direct reports and colleagues. They didn't see her as Robin's fiancée but as Regina Mills, the Senior Director of Financial Analysis.

Who just happened to be Robin Locksley's fiancée.

The elevator arrived at the lobby and they stepped off, passing the night security guard. He tipped his hat as they passed. "Have a good weekend, Mr. Locksley, Ms. Mills."

"You too," she told him as Robin gave him a friendly wave. They then stepped out of the building and into the cold January night. Robin pulled her closer, hurrying into the parking garage and Marco's waiting car.

Once they were safely in the warm backseat, Regina leaned against Robin and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to Nottingham," she said.

"Alright," he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "Maybe you should turn in early tonight."

She hummed, knowing he was right. But there was a problem. "There's still too much to do before the party tomorrow."

"You don't have to do everything by yourself, darling. There are multiple hands available to you," he reminded her. "Don't tire yourself and forget to enjoy the party. It is more for us than them after all."

"Wait, what?" she asked, raising her head and opening her eyes again.

He raised an eyebrow. "They're one, Regina. Do you think they're going to remember it? Hell, they're probably going to fall asleep halfway through the party."

"Oh," she said, not having thought about that. "Well, I figured they were going to nap after the party but I guess you're right."

"I remember how crazy Marian and I went to put together Roland's first birthday. In the end, we were so tired we barely got to enjoy it and he was just happy to smash his hands in the cake than anything else we planned," he said. "I wish I could go back and tell us to just relax and enjoy the day. So I'm doing it with you. Relax. Enjoy the day. They're one."

She laughed, nodding as she leaned against him again. "Thank goodness this isn't your first rodeo."

He kissed the top of her head. "There is something to be said for experience. Now, get some rest. I'll let you know when we get home."

"Okay," she said, feeling herself start to float away, safe in Robin's care.

* * *

Nottingham buzzed with activity the next day. Everyone had their assigned part and so far, everything was running smoothly as they handled the last-minute preparations for the party. As Robin, Will and David all handled the decorations, Mary Margaret helped Regina get the twins ready for their party.

"These outfits are so cute!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, standing at the closet.

Regina was busy fighting Grace into a clean diaper and didn't look up to avoid her daughter's feet, knowing what her friend was talking about. "Thank you. I saw them and couldn't resist."

Once Grace was in her diaper and babbling happily now, Regina motioned for Mary Margaret to come over. "Hand me her outfit please," she said.

"Here you go," Mary Margaret replied, handing her the little hanger. Regina pulled off the little white onesie with a blue number 1 emblazoned right in the middle with little white snowflakes in it. She got it on her daughter before Mary Margaret handed her the blue and pink tulle skirt. Regina slid it on her before putting on the matching blue socks, sitting Grace up. With Grace distracted by her skirt, Regina was able to easily brush her brown curls and hold them back with a cute snowflake headband.

Regina picked Grace up and gave her cheek a kiss. "You look absolutely beautiful, my love. Now, you're going to spend some time with Auntie Mary while I get your brother ready."

"Oh, yes," Mary Margaret said in sing-song, taking Grace from her. She bounced the girl around as she smiled. "We're going to have a lot of fun today."

Knowing Grace was in good hands, Regina turned to Henry. He had been sitting in his playpen, happily playing with his bear and was not happy when she tried to pick him up. Letting out a low whine, he pushed away her hands and tried to scoot away from her. She sighed, shaking her head. "You can play in a few minutes, sweetheart. But I need to get you changed for your party."

Once again, Henry hit away her hand and she pulled back, slightly annoyed and slightly amused. Grace was their feisty twin and usually put up more of a fight while Henry was a general congenial baby. It seemed fitting that today would be the day he decided to be difficult, as if knowing it was his special day.

But he was still just a toddler and so she was soon able to get a good hold on him, picking him up despite his protests. "I know, Henry, but it'll only be a few minutes. I promise," she told him, taking off his pajamas and checking his diaper. All was clear for now and so she grabbed the outfit Mary Margaret left for her. It was similar to Grace's except he had little blue pants and his onesie came with a blue bow tie sewn onto it.

Her children were going to be the cutest one-year-olds in Storybrooke.

She put on Henry's little blue sneakers before picking him up and putting him on her hip. Turning, she found Mary Margaret had gotten the blue Mary Janes onto Grace's little feet and was calming reading the toddler a book. Grace kept trying to turn the page, always impatient, but Mary Margaret was not fazed.

"You're going to be a great mom one day," Regina told her, approaching the two.

Mary Margaret looked up, smiling. "If I'm even half the mother you are, I'll be happy."

"Thanks," Regina replied, struggling against Henry as he tried to break free from her hold to go back to his playpen with a dissatisfied yell. Sighing, she went over to it and picked up his Teddy bear. He grabbed it happily from her hold and settled in, content to have his toy again. "Let's go see how the others are doing."

They headed down to the party room, which Will and Emma had spent the day before turning into a winter wonderland. Glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling and Will had laid down a white tarp to give it a snowy feel. Leroy had brought over some of the artificial Christmas trees used at Sherwood and they were set up around the room with fake snow and white lights on them. One of their snowman decorations was also set up in the corner, completing the wintery look.

"You guys did an amazing job," Regina told him, handing Henry to his father before he jumped from her arms into Robin's.

Robin held Henry close as the boy cuddled with his Teddy against his father's chest. "Will did most of the work. David and I just helped with the finishing touches."

She turned to Will, kissing his cheek. "You're the best."

"I know," he said, winking at her before turning serious. "But I'm happy to help celebrate the Beans' birthday. It was kinda fun to turn the room into a winter wonderland."

"It definitely looks like one," Mary Margaret said, setting Grace down. They watched as Grace toddled away, eager to explore the room – especially all the toys that had been set up to entertain the children during the party. She plopped down in front of one where she started to slide a wooden bead over a metal path, including some loops and twists.

Roland entered the room, wearing a blue shirt with black pants. Emma followed, looking amused. "I'll have you know, he picked out that outfit himself and it took ten minutes of him deciding which was the perfect blue shirt," she said.

"He gets that from his father," Regina replied, pointing to Robin. He tried to play innocent but failed to pull it off.

In the end, he shrugged. "I like to look good. Is that a crime?"

"No," Emma replied, "but only because you both only exhibit these tendencies on special occasions when you need to dress up and aren't dressed to the nines just to lounge around the house."

Robin paused for moment before shrugging. "I'm gonna take it as a compliment."

"Food is here!" Granny announced, entering the room. It looked like she had recruited several party guests to help her carry in the trays of food.

John grinned as he held his two trays. "I don't know what's in these but they smell good."

"Just make sure they make it to the table," Robin teased his friend and lawyer.

"No promises," John joked back, heading to the buffet table. It was covered with a blue tablecloth covered in white snowflakes and a white cover over the top. Snowman decorations stood at strategic points on the table and Will started to direct everyone where to put the food.

Ruby then entered with a cart, carrying a big box that no doubt held the cake. She looked around the room and let out a low whistle. "Nice. You two know how to throw a party. God only knows what your wedding will look like," she said.

"Well, you'll get to see it," Regina promised, stepping aside so Ruby could continue to the table.

Robin set Henry down next to his sister and the two moved onto a game that required them to push buttons and, of course, make noise. They worked together, laughing each time they got a funny sound out of the machine, as Robin wrapped an arm around Regina. "I think everything's ready," he said.

"I think so," she replied, leaning against him. While he was wearing blue like Roland, he wore a sweater over a white collared shirt paired with jeans. She had gone with a white cowl-necked dress that had seemed perfect from the moment she saw it.

"Remember what I said," he told her. "Focus more on having fun and not making sure everything is perfect. We'll only have this moment once."

She nodded. "I will stay in the moment. And if I'm not, I know you'll let me know."

"I will," he promised, giving her a kiss. "Now, let's go celebrate our children."

* * *

The party was a success.

Regina sipped her hot chocolate, surveying the room. There was a mixture of children at the party – some for Roland and some for the twins. Roland and the other older children were busy painting ceramic snowmen under the watchful eye of Cecelia Vidrio, the woman who had decorated Henry and Grace's nursery. When they had been considering activities for the older children, Regina had reached out to her for some ideas and she had been happy to come to help. Meanwhile, all the younger children were just happy to crawl or toddle around in their confined zone with fluffy pillows and age-appropriate toys.

Tink flitted about the room, the unofficial photographer for the event. She had gotten plenty of family pictures for Regina, including some candid shots of Roland playing with his siblings for a bit. Both looked up at their older brother with absolute adoration in their eyes, basking in his attention. Regina had then also gotten a picture of her two Graces – the older Grace easily held the younger and the sight squeezed Regina's heart at how big the little girl she had helped raise had gotten.

As the adults stood in their own little groups, she had to admit Robin was right – the twins didn't seem faze that there was an entire party going on in their honor. They were just happy to play with their friends and their toys. And that's all she really cared about in the end – that they were happy.

"You look happy," her father said, easing into the chair next to her and setting his walker aside.

She reached out and took his hand. "I am. And I'm especially happy to have you here to see this moment."

He grinned. "Me too. I'm determined to walk you down the aisle, you know. So I plan on being around for a while yet."

"That almost makes me want to push off the wedding for a long time," she admitted.

"Take all the time you need," he joked with her before squeezing her hand. "But we both know you're eager to become Mrs. Robin Locksley."

She glanced over to where Robin was laughing with Paul, John, Mulan and Jefferson. Her heart skipped a beat and those butterflies took off again, just like they had the first time she had seen him. Regina tucked some hair behind her ear, nodding. "Yeah, I do."

"He's a good man," Daddy replied. "I know that when I do go, you and my grandchildren will be in good hands."

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I saw we hope that's a long time from now, Henry," Vivienne said, sitting down next to him.

Regina nodded. "I agree."

Emma approached her, crouching next to her. "Hey, it looks like most people are done with the food. Are you ready for the cakes?"

Checking her watch, Regina was surprised to see how late it gotten. Time really did fly when you were having fun. "Yes, let's do those," she said, standing.

After Vivienne assured her she would stay with Daddy, Regina motioned for Robin to come over. He excused himself and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"Cake time," she said.

He nodded, taking her hand as they walked over to the play area. Grace went straight over to her father, raising her arms to him. He picked her up, looking at Regina. "Looks like you get Henry."

"That's fine," she replied, picking up her son. He struggled against her as he banged his hands against her arms, voicing his displeasure. "Or maybe not."

She bounced Henry a bit, tightening her hold on him. "You can go back to your toys in a bit, my little prince," she cooed to him. "But Papa and I have something special for you and your sister."

"Roland," Robin called out. "Can you come here?"

"Coming, Papa!" Roland turned from where Cecelia had been helping him wash his hands and hurried over to them.

Granny and Red brought out the main cake, which was a long sheet cake with blue icing and snowflakes in white icing. Snowflake sprinkles covered the cake as well. And in white icing, it read "Have a Onederful Birthday Grace and Henry."

"You two did a fantastic job," Regina told them, still struggling with Henry as his attention was now focused on getting the cake. Beside her, Robin had the same issue with Grace.

"We had fun with this one," Granny told her, setting up a 1 candle.

Tink approached with a camera. "Let me get a few pictures for you."

"Better make it quick," Granny advised, holding a lighter. "The birthday boy and girl look ready to dive head first into that cake."

"I agree," Robin said as Grace began whining. He bounced her a bit as Regina moved closer with an equally squirmy Henry. Roland stood between them and they all smiled for the camera as Tink took a few quick shots.

Once she nodded to Granny, the older woman lit the camera and everyone gathered around as Will dimmed the lights. Together, they sang happy birthday to the twins. When they were done, Regina and Robin leaned the two closer to the cake. Together, they blew out the candle for Henry and Grace as everyone clapped.

Ruby stepped forward with two little cakes, both with vanilla icing and blue snowflakes on them. One read _Henry_ and the other _Grace_. "The smash cakes you asked for," she said.

"Thank you," Regina said, setting Henry down in his highchair. She snapped his birthday bib onto him and then moved to remove Grace's headband once she was in her highchair. Ruby set the cakes down and stepped back.

Both Henry and Grace looked up at their parents, as if waiting for them to say no. This time, they smiled and Robin leaned down, motioning to the cakes. "Enjoy you two. Happy birthday," he said.

They let out loud peals of laugher before digging their hands into the cake to reveal the vanilla cake under the icing. Robin and Regina backed up a bit and he wrapped his arm around her as they watched their twins decimate the cakes. Some of it ended up in their mouths but most ended up on their little bodies, their bibs and in their hair as well as all over the highchair trays. But what were first birthdays for if not making a complete mess with the cake?

"Here you go," Emma said, handing them two plates with slices of cake. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Emma," Regina replied, taking a bite of the delicious cake Granny made. She let out a soft moan. "This is the best. Don't tell Will."

"I already know," Will replied, passing by with his own slice of cake. "Don't worry."

She shrugged, enjoying the cake guilt-free as she and Robin continued to supervise the cake smashing. Both were sufficiently pulverized and the twins were just happy to lick icing off their arms for now. It was relatively harmless so she let them have their fun as she leaned against Robin, pleased with how everything had turned out.

And as they stood surrounded by the people who came to celebrate Henry and Grace, Regina lived in that moment and relished it.

* * *

Robin kissed Henry's cheek before laying him down in his crib. He pulled a blanket over his son before doublechecking on Grace. She slept soundly in her own crib, her mouth hanging open as her little chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. Both were freshly bathed and in clean diapers, so they were good for the night.

Backing away slowly, Robin turned on the nightlight. The little lamp started to spin, displaying costumed bears on the walls as it emitted a soft tune. He watched his children sleep with a smile. Both had gotten a treasure chest full of new toys and clothes for their birthday, certainly making out like bandits.

They were two lucky one-year-olds.

He left the nursery and walked down the hall to Roland's room. Leaning against the door, he watched as Roland and Regina read together. Now in school fulltime, Roland had graduated to chapter books and she helped him sound out the bigger words he didn't know, helping him expand his vocabulary. Their special bond just kept getting stronger and Robin was once again so glad Jefferson had sent Regina his way. He didn't want to imagine what his life would be like without her.

"Alright, we're done with this chapter," she said, kissing his forehead before sliding from bed. "Goodnight, Roland."

"Goodnight, Mom," he replied, rolling onto his side as he got more comfortable.

Robin stepped forward, kissing his son's forehead as well. "Sweet dreams, my boy. And tomorrow, we're going to have a well-deserved lazy Sunday."

"Sounds good," Roland replied, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Papa."

After Regina finished tucking Roland in, she and Robin left the room and turned out the lights as they did so. She took Robin's hand and they returned to their bedroom, collapsing onto the bed together.

"I'm exhausted," she admitted.

He nodded. "Me too. But in a good way."

"A very good way," she agreed. She turned her head, smiling at him. "Thank you. For reminding me to stay in the moment today."

"You're welcome," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. "I wanted you to enjoy today, not spend it worrying."

She nodded. "And I did just that."

They slipped under the covers and he wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. He kissed her shoulder. "Goodnight, love. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," she finished. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Robin chuckled before reaching over to turn off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. With Regina in his arms, he slipped off into a sweet dream filled with her, Roland, the twins and a lot of smashed cake.


End file.
